User talk:Cloudkit01
Patroller AKA Chat Moderater & Rollback Cloud here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis. Re:Uncivil I hope to god you've seen all the unessecary stuff that albert2000 dude sticks up on here. I mean, if you're gonna vandalize something, actually vandalize it. Don't make up fake stuff like, say, broadcast schedules or motto histories. Universetwisters (talk) 20:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hey, Cloudkit01, I was wondering, how do I change article titles. Like the recent page I edited for the bridge, I just want it to be correct and make sure it is correct. I just dont want people to be misinformed. I wanna be a Wiki journalist or something like that. TheGuyWhoKnewHowToCry (talk) 02:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) TAWOG I like Gumball Watterson. But i dislike Richard Watterson, but i like Nicole too.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 12:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, i know that message is from you because you are only user that i know that you watch/like TAWOG. I'm inactive on this wiki these days because... i only have GTA IV EFLC on my sister's laptop and my laptop is destroyed in June. I don't play GTA games much these days because, i play GTA IV too much and it is very lag on Windows 7. You are welcome.--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 17:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hey Moe. Could you vote on the Community Notice Board please? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Rigby He's blocked. I don't think he's as bad as him, he's relatively harmless in comparison, he isn't vandalising pages. He'll get the message soon enough. Tom Talk 22:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :^Well, Tom beat me to it. I have to agree, he's not bad as Joshua, who was basically a fucking asshole. I met worse. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Risk Forgive me if I'm misreading the history, but it looks like you rolled back "Risk Assessment" to "Risk." I labeled the mission "Risk Assessment" as that's the name I've seen in the game. I wanted to check to see if perhaps I'd missed some previous conversation regarding the name of the page. Thanks for your feedback; I still am learning a lot about how to navigate this wiki. Mandan14 (talk) 02:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Help Hey, can you help me add an infobox like other users have that lists off my various favorites about the series? Melongod (talk) 01:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've deleted the image. I've also blocked him, since he's obviously a vandal. Tom Talk 01:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Need help Hi... I'm new on this wiki. I want to help wiki. . Thanks for help. RE: 3 pages I agree with you. Tom Talk 15:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Tom, I'm gonna start on those pages right now Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Great. Also, if you message someone, then you message each other in their preferred way. You left a message on my talk page, so I replied on your talk page, therefore you should reply on my talk page and so on. Tom Talk 15:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Universes GTA: SA is 3D Universe. GTA V is HD. Tom Talk 15:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Here there is that thing about Johnny Keblitz. Glitch or whatever you want to call it, it's present in the game... I confirm what happened in that video (same thing happened to me about 1 hour ago) Vandal Hi Cloudkit! I'm here watching that Justin vandal and I was wondering if you need help....even though I'm not a patroller (though I'd like to be one). Just let me know if you need help dealing with him. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:38, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Badman Hey Cloud. When is Real Badman mentioned in GTA V? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Archive Thanks mate. I've been meaning to do it so you've saved me a job :). Tom Talk 02:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Derrick's death I noticed that in the edit summary of an edit you rightly reverted you wrote that Derrick died in 2008 as canon. There is no evidence that Derrick dying in 2008 is canon. All we know is that he is dead by the time of GTA V. Tom Talk 18:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers page & zak27 Hi, sorry to bother you, but I already added a pic and updated the info of Clappers, it's just that, for some reason, zak27 is editing and reverting the page to the previous and more incomplete version. Someone should deal with him, thanks.DocVinewood (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit01 said It needs an image which I added but now am trying to rename Zak27 (talk) 21:49, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I know my image doesn't have the right name but I rather have the article with the image then with no image maybe admin can rename to proper name as in image policy Zak27 (talk) 21:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) image renaming added an image and it didnt give me a chance to name it how do i rename Zak27 (talk) 21:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) what? maybe you confuse me with someone else? I never touched the page Colt Tunnel no problem also not sure how to rename to good picture for clappers i added Zak27 (talk) 21:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers Image Since the page Clappers said it needed an image, I added a pretty good one and was happy to add my first image to this wikia (still new here so learning) But apparently user DocVinewood thinks only his images are allowed and is removing mine? Why? I dont mean to get into an edit war I just wanted to help by adding an image Zak27 (talk) 22:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I added my pic FIRST, then you deleted it (along with the updated info) and uploaded another image (which is clearly worse, but meh). It's you who gets into edit wars. Cloud only added the "image needed" category because he didn't realize you reverted the page. Seriously, I don't know if you're a troll or just... whatever.DocVinewood (talk) 22:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Am new here, not sure why you are mean to me :( The page said to add image so I added it. and then you removed. Also I see some pages that have more than one image so why cant you keep mine and just add yours as a second image? Zak27 (talk) 22:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've deleted the page. To check who created an article view the page history. TammyDC created it over a year ago. Tom Talk 15:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :No. It was a mistake she made over a year ago. I doubt she was "trying to make us look stupid", mistakes happen. Given that most people get the voice actors list from IMDB and Wikipedia - two sites that anyone can edit - mistakes as to who voiced who happen a lot. Tom Talk 15:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC): Von Crastenburg Hotels Hi, I put the link to the image for the Von Crastenburg Hotel in Pacific Bluffs because I thought it could be confusing to link it to the page of the hotel in Vinewood. Since there are 4 VC hotels in Los Santos, don't you think it would be better to have a page about the hotel chain and not only about the hotel on Vinewood Blvd? Then the ones in the LSIA, Pacific Bluffs and Rockford Hills could also be included. Or is it better to have a separate page for every building? DocVinewood (talk) 15:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Rank Page Hi Cloudkit! Smashbro8 here. I just wanted to say thanks a lot for helping me out by adding links to the Rank page. I really needed help with that and I couldn't do it by myself. Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Am trying to help the wikia dunno why u are angry at me instead of the user who is stealth vandalizing it. Am not a sock am just a long time reader who just had to say something Question. Hey Cloud, I was wondering where did you find out about Lamar replacing Franklin if you chose to do The Third Way? It just seems a bit off.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 17:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, honestly I'd remove it, but that's just me. It seems off that only Franklin would be replaced should he be killed and no one else is in the respective endings, however if it's to be kept, it's to be kept.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 17:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Gay Tony Cipriani His name is cleary a reference to Gay Tony and Toni Cipriani, so I don't see a problem with it. Tom Talk 00:47, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Reporting Tayd0gta Hey Cloudkit! I think it's time to report Tayd0gta to The Tom. He is completely ignoring us and continues writing in poor grammar. What do you think I should do? Also I've always wanted to tell you, we both live in the same county (Gwinnett County). Smashbro8 (talk) 05:06, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 CHHS Hey Cloudkit01. Smashbro8 here. Yes I know about CHHS, I live not far away on Five Forks Trickum. Also, I reported the user to The Tom. Smashbro8 (talk) 05:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem. Anytime you need help, whether it is editing or a user, feel free to ask me! Smashbro8 (talk) 05:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Thanks Moe (if that's still your name!!) LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Proof Heres your proof.... Michael De Santa was born in 1965 :)http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/Michael_De_Santa Also in the mission 'Bury the hatchet' it states that Michael was born in 1965-2004 RE: This guy Talk to him about it, that's what you're supposed to do to resolve issues. Tom Talk 10:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I know it's annoying when someone reverts your edits, but you need to keep your cool. Don't get angry, stay calm and talk to them about it on their talk page. Tom Talk 11:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::If they ignore you then report them to me or another admin and they'll be blocked. I didn't realise he had ignored you. I've seen his other account and he did actually reply - but on his talk page. Just try to handle things in a calm and professional manner, I know that it can be hard but it's what staff need to do. Tom Talk 18:50, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Cloudkit! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I may not be online tomorrow so before I forget I want to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:05, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 How was your Christmas man? Smashbro8 (talk) 20:20, December 26, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:08, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Michael Good idea. I've given it the middle protection setting since it's usually new users changing it. Tom Talk 00:13, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cloud Theres 2 Kung fu rainbow Lazer Force websites, they both have the same info I created, but one of them is spelled wrong in title, are you able to delete one of them? Timmy Some of that info could be transferred to Tommy's trivia section - including the image - if it's not there already, but I don't think a reference deserves it's own article. Tom Talk 11:14, December 30, 2013 (UTC) SRY for the bad edit on Johnny Klebitz page, I was drunk when I read that article. But it's really true, Johnnys borther Michael tought him how to fly a helicopter. He mentions it, when he gets into a helicopter for the first time.D1esel (talk) 13:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Dealing with Vandals When dealing with vandals, especially this user (or even if they're new to editing and you immediately assume he is a vandal), please don't rage over it. The reason for this is if they see you get mad, they're going to think that you are an easy target and will think this entire wiki is like that, and will continue to vandalise. A wise old user once told me: "If they see any of the wiki's staff members getting angry real easily, you are just giving them what they're want; that will fulfill his purposes." This act is called do not feed the trolls. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Thumb Stop adding the thumb to images, it makes them look weird. It's better to have just a border. Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Im sorry, i really love to edit things, but I'm also very new to this site. I noticed that you'd reverted a page that I had edited. Did I do something wrong? Did I miss something? Sorry for being such a newb, but any help or advice would be appreciated. IISAIIAIHI (talk) 23:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC)IISAIIAIHI Vandalism Hello, some pages are being vandalized by user Mxqz, i am trying to undo these edits but need a bit of help. Could you revert all of the edits? It would be appreciated. YokelBellic (talk) 02:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help. YokelBellic (talk) 02:58, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey man thanks for editing my pages Hey I have one more page to create and it's for the the captain in the LSPD do you think you can help me Images Can you give me a link to one of the pages this has happened to? No images have been deleted so I'm not sure what's causing the issue, it's probably just a temporary glitch. Tom Talk 18:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I need your help about the Turkish version of the gta wiki.A user named Bademali has came and deleted all my works i translated to Turkish in gta wiki.Can i make it come back the ones that Troll has deleted? ShinodArif (talk) 06:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I mean the Turkish wikia.He deleted most of my work in pages such as 'Michael De Santa' and 'Complications'.He almost filled all pages with swears.You can see this here:tr.gta.wikia.com 'ShinodArif (talk) 06:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC)' Hi. Can you create an info box for the Bless Your Heart and Bobby June page? I can't because of weird licensing terms. I just need the temlate and I will fill the rest out. Thanks! Abtarbox (talk) 02:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC)abtarbox Starting a new wiki Hi, I've started a new wiki and I'm wondering if you're able to check it out. Grand Theft Editor (talk) 03:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey Cloudkit. You need help adding the images template to new pages? Smashbro8 (talk) 03:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm on it. Smashbro8 (talk) 03:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem man! Anytime! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re Page Images Thats fine. I will leave the image template for now on. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I know how templates are a real hassle to do. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Streets Hey Cloudkit! Smashbro8 here. I think you should get The Tom to at least add a redirect to these pages with misspelled names instead of making new pages. That's cause the streets in GTA IV have pages where Avenue is said "Ave", street is said "St" and Road is said "Rd". There should at least be a redirect to them. Let me know if you agree or not. Smashbro8 (talk) 04:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I told The Tom about it. Soon the pages should be redirected instead of deleted. Smashbro8 (talk) 04:22, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I know. Gwinnett is closed tomorrow but I have school tomorrow since my school is both an online school and a campus in Downtown ATL (which I attend), Macon, and Athens. I mostly do work online so that's how I be on the wiki so early and often. Smashbro8 (talk) 04:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Josef Sorry for disturbing, but why did you undo my trivia about Josef being husband of "Yellow Jack" bartender? It's the perfect example of trivia, as I see it. Orto Dogge (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin Requests Could you vote at Requests for Promotion? Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Again...Patience... Cloud, c'mon, don't fret over a vandal. Like I said before: "Do not feed the trolls", stated by a a wise old user. Just tell him kindly to stop and if he persists, then you report to an admin. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 04:08, January 16, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) DJs Images are fine, so long as they are licensed correctly. Date of births are fine also, I don't think too much detail is needed though, keep it relevant to GTA. Tom Talk 16:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, yo. Hey there! Nice to meet someone else who is devoted to making this Wiki as accurate as possible. Sometimes I just don't get people. Especially a certain group of people who make the wiki less accurate. I think you know the type I'm talking about, its like they're adding things that aren't true, just because they wish they were true, or removing things that are true, just because they with they weren't true. I mean, I wish you could give the Ruiner in GTA V Dukes-style side exhausts, and a massive supercharger that juts out of the hood... that'd be badass, but you can't, Rockstar didn't put those options in the game, so why change it to say that you can, when its not true? You know what I'm talking about, right? I just don't understand it. People are weird sometimes. Anyways, I probably sound like a massive nerd, so I'll shut up now. Keep up the good work. --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 02:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thankyou for adding the HD Universe Los Santos link, I wouldn't have noticed! :) Joebazza (talk) 23:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Replay Thanks, Brah. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Removing Images Don't remove the images that say, " oops this item is no longer available, " its just a glitch, http://i.imgur.com/DTwWwez.png Snugeez (talk) 23:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Businesses Category Hi Cloudkit01! Smashbro8 here! I've noticed that the Businesses category isn't being used much anymore. Should I delete the category from the pages that feature it and set it for deletion? Also, the Companies category is only used for real-life businesses, as said on the Businesses category. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Cloudkit01! Smashbro8 here! Would you mind giving me a vote on the Requests for Promotion page? Smashbro8 (talk) 02:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Misspelled Pages Hey Cloudkit01. I've noticed a few pages on this wiki that are misspelled. The page about Jackhammer Street is misspelled as "Jackhamer Street". Also, there is a page about a business in GTA San Andreas called "Jugueties Regalos", when the store is actually called "Juguetes Regalos". Juguetes means Toys in Spanish. Since you have patroller capabilities, could you please look over these two pages and make sure they need renaming? I tried asking Thomas, but he hasn't answered. Thanks in advance. RageQuit (talk) 21:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, somebody fixed them already. Sorry about that! RageQuit (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey Cloud! Congrats on getting 20,000 edits! You have the most edits on the wiki and lately you've nearly been getting 1,000 edits per week! Well done! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:55, February 1, 2014 (UTC)